


If You Stay

by We_Are_Grounders



Category: The 100 (TV), The 100 Series - Kass Morgan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Bellarke, Coma, F/M, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-15
Updated: 2015-05-15
Packaged: 2018-03-30 17:55:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,090
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3946168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/We_Are_Grounders/pseuds/We_Are_Grounders
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The idea is a little like Gayle Forman's "If I Stay". Clarke has an accident and ends up in a coma.</p>
            </blockquote>





	If You Stay

**Author's Note:**

> Please note that I'm not a doctor. The only things I know about about comas are what I've read in fictional books and what I've seen on fictional tv shows. I apologize for any inaccurate information.

Clarke’s body was lying motionless on the bed in front of Bellamy. He could almost believe she was sleeping and not in a comatose state, but she was too still. Clarke had a habit of fidgeting in her sleep, even kicking him sometimes. But her finger didn’t even twitch.   
Bellamy wasn’t sure what he was expecting to find when he got the call from his sister that Clarke had been in an accident, but this was so much worse. Her face was barely recognizable with all the cuts, purple bruises, and swollen cheeks. The only way he could tell it was her by the mess of blonde hair.   
“Clarke!” Octavia yelped and ran to her friend’s side. He watched as Octavia took one of Clarke’s pale hands into hers. Bellamy stood frozen by the door. Tears were streaming down his sister’s face, but he couldn’t move. All he could do was stare at Clarke’s unmoving form. Octavia was whispering soft things to Clarke, probably “It’ll be okay” and “you’ll get better”. After about half an hour Abby came in and Octavia looked up at her hopefully, but Abby’s expression left Bellamy feeling emptier. Abby explained to Bellamy and Octavia the dangers of being in a coma for too long and that Clarke needed to wake up soon. She said that Clarke could still hear us and that talking to her might help. Abby left to look after other patients and Octavia excused herself claiming she had to use the bathroom, but Bellamy knew his sister better.  
Bellamy took the opportunity to sit down in the chair Octavia had previously occupied. He gently took ahold of Clarke’s hand and gave it a squeeze hoping she would be able to feel it. He stared at her face and looked for any sign of consciousness, but was disappointed. He sighed and leaned back in the chair.  
“Clarke you can’t leave me here,” Bellamy started. “I know we’ve only been seeing each other for a month, but honestly it’s been the best month of my life. We aren’t even really a couple, but I love you. I’d shout it from the rooftops if you let me. I know you don’t want anyone to know about us because you’re afraid it’ll make things awkward if we don’t work out, but I’m not going anywhere Clarke. I’m not leaving you. I’ve been in love with you for years.  
I know I used to date a lot of girls before you, but it was only to keep my mind off of you. I thought you hated me. It hurt so much every time I saw you and I would fall a little bit more in love with you. I’ll marry you Clarke, if that’s what you want. I’ll do whatever you want if you just wake up. Please Clarke,” he stared at her, but nothing happened. He got up frustrated and texted Octavia he was going to wait in the car.  
**  
Bellamy came back to the hospital every night. Sometimes he would just sit and stare at her like he was lost. But other times, he would read her different mythological stories from his textbooks or would retell stories from their past. He told her about his day and how much he missed her. He told her how he couldn’t sleep at night anymore without her there with him. And every night before he left to go home he would tell her he loved her, kiss her forehead, and squeeze her hand one last time.  
It was the same every day it was the same. Until a week later, when he squeezed her hand before he left he swore she squeezed back. He squeezed her hand again to see if she would squeeze back, but she was once again unresponsive. He continued to come every day, but she didn’t respond. Bellamy became frustrated with the lack of response from Clarke and how useless the doctors were, even Clarke’s own mom. They just kept telling him she was getting better and she would wake up soon. But how soon? That’s what he wanted to know. One week? Two weeks? It happened on a Wednesday during the second week of her coma.  
“Bellamy,” She whispered and Bellamy had nearly cried from sheer happiness. He had rushed out of the room and yelled for a doctor to come see her. The doctor came in and checked her vital signs and brain activity. He looked at Bellamy doubtfully before heading toward the door. He didn’t have time to deal with a love sick twenty-something year old.  
“Bellamy?” Clarke spoke again causing the doctor to freeze. Bellamy rushed to Clarke’s side.  
“I’m here, Clarke,” He said and couldn’t help the smile that spread over his face. She didn’t say or do anything else, but it was a start. The doctors certainly seemed pleased. Even Abby who was normally a pessimist.  
**  
She was fully conscious two days later. Bellamy was disappointed that he hadn’t been there, but Octavia called him to let him know. Bellamy had skipped the rest of his classes that day and rushed to the hospital to see Clarke.  
“She was asking for you,” Octavia said when he entered the room. He was a little disappointed to see Clarke was asleep, but relieved to see her fingers twitching like normal. He could wait though. He had waited two weeks for her, surely he could wait another few hours.   
**  
“How could you say The Iliad was better than The Odyssey?” Bellamy asked in a playful argument with his sister. Octavia was glad to see him happy again and even more glad that she had been right about her brother being in love with her best friend.  
“I mean really The Odyssey is about this great journey for Odysseus to get home to his family. The Iliad is nothing but war,” Bellamy scoffed.  
“Nerd.” The word made Bellamy whip around to face the now fully awake Clarke. Bellamy pushed his excitement down and smirked.  
“Nice of you to finally join us, Princess,” Bellamy said and walked to her bedside. Clarke rolled her eyes, but smiled nonetheless.  
“Octavia, I need to tell you something,” Clarke said. Octavia had a feeling she knew exactly what Clarke was going to say.  
“I’ve been secretly seeing your brother for a month. Since the night of your engagement party,” Clarke admitted leaving Bellamy shocked.  
“And Bell, I love you too,” Clarke said.  
“I knew it! I knew it, I knew it, I knew it!” Octavia said excitedly.


End file.
